Intervention
by aleathory
Summary: Jade West selalu membenci Tori Vega lebih dari siapa pun hingga membuat Tori bingung. Ia pun mencari tahu, dan akhirnya tahu mengapa Jade selalu membencinya.


**Intervention**

© Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.

Sebuah siang ketika itu di saat Jade West lagi-lagi melemparkan sebuah gunting ke arahnya, namun gagal dan justru menancap di dinding kelas akting yang seperti biasa dipimpin oleh Sikowitz. Ia hanya dapat memasang tampang bodoh karena terkejut, tak menyangka gadis serba hitam itu akan kembali melakukan hal tersebut. Jade terlihat amat kesal dan terlihat seakan ia akan meledak dalam jangka waktu beberapa detik lagi, dan jujur saja—hal tersebut membuat Tori merasa takut.

Salah satu hal yang tertanam diotaknya semenjak ia masuk ke Hollywood Arts adalah bahwa Jade West dapat melakukan segala hal hingga yang terkejam. Bukan tak mungkin gadis itu akan datang tengah malam menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah Tori dan mencekiknya saat ia sedang tidur. Dengan membayangkannya saja Tori sudah merasa ngeri, dan semua itu hanya karena sebuah drama pertunjukan dimana ia baru saja mendapatkan peran utama didalamnya.

"KENAPA..?" ia berteriak namun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Jade kemudian berjalan dengan cepat, menyingkirkan Tori dari hadapannya dengan cara mendorongnya ke samping dan kemudian melenggang pergi dari kelas tersebut seraya membanting pintu kelas tersebut. Tori hanya memandang kepergiannya dengan tampang bingung. Ia melirik ke teman-teman sekelasnya, Cat, Andre, dan bahkan Beck pacar Jade sendiri hanya mengangkat bahu.

.

.

Tori Vega tidak akan pernah mengerti mengapa Jade West selalu membencinya. Tentu terjadi sedikit konflik di awal pertemuan mereka, dimana Jade salah mengira bahwa ia sedang menggoda Beck. Namun hal tersebut hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman kecil, bukan? Memang Tori juga mencium Beck, namun semua itu hanya akting dan Jade seharusnya mengerti itu.

Ia tak pernah merasa melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Jade.

Pikiran mengapa Jade membencinya menghantuinya hari itu, bahkan saat sedang berjalan ia sampai menabrak beberapa orang dalam prosesnya. Tentu, Jade memang jahat pada semua orang yang ada di Hollywood Arts, seakan menjadi jahat memang sudah sifat alaminya. Namun dari semuanya ia seakan paling terganggu dengan keberadaan Tori di muka bumi ini.

Saat ia berjalan di lorong Hollywood Arts dan ketika ia melihat sosok Jade West dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam, impuls yang dirasakannya bukanlah untuk menghindarinya meski ia tahu Jade masih marah padanya entah karena apa. Ia justru menghampiri gadis itu, ketika gadis bermata biru cerah itu tengah mencari sesuati di lokernya yang dihiasi oleh berbagai macam gunting.

"Jade—"

"Apa?" Jade memotong ucapannya dengan nada sewot, nada yang secara tak langsung memberitahukan bahwa ia memang merasa terganggu dengan kemunculan Tori didekatnya.

"Aku cuma mau ta—"

"_Get to the point,"_ lagi-lagi Jade memotongnya dan Tori mendesah secara dramatis. Kesabarannya memang selalu diuji ketika harus berhadapan dengan musuh yang entah bisa dikatakan bebuyutan atau tidak ini.

"Kenapa kau benci aku?"

Jade tidak langsung menjawab, tidak menimpalinya dengan balasan sinis atau pun sarkas. Bahkan Tori bisa merasa melihat keterkejutan di wajah datar pucat milik Jade. Ia tidak terlalu yakin meski begitu, terkadang Jade tak mudah untuk ditebak. Tori tetap menunggu memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran dan harapan.

"Memangnya tidak jelas kenapa?" akhirnya Jade membuka mulut kembali.

"Ti—"

"Kau itu menyebalkan."

Jade menutup lokernya dengan keras dan langsung berbalik meninggalkannya dengan mulut yang terbuka, tak ditutupnya saat ucapannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya dipotong oleh Jade.

.

.

"Kenapa kau benci aku?"

Jade menarik nafas dan mengelurkannya dengan cepat. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan kemudian menyilangkan kedua lengannya didadanya. Dihadapannya kini berdiri Tori Vega, dengan tampang menyebalkannya yang selalu membuatnya ingin menamparnya dengan keras. Gadis keturunan hispanik itu tampaknya tidak akan berhenti menanyainya, ini sudah hari ke-2 Tori terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padanya. Dan setiap kali Tori menanyakannya Jade tak pernah menjawabnya secara jelas.

Tentu, ada alasan lain mengapa Jade tak menyukai Tori selain dari tampangnya yang menyebalkan, aksen berbicaranya yang menggganggu, dan juga sikapnya yang membuatnya muak.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa aku membencimu sampai mati?" ucapnya tanpa emosi, juga tanpa ekspresi wajah menghiasi parasnya. Ia memandang Tori dengan tatapan tajam, seperti biasa, namun lebih tajam dari biasanya.

Tori mengangguk dengan cepat. Jade meraih tangan Tori dan menariknya ke ruang janitor yang berada di dekat mereka kemudian mengunci pintu ruang janitor tersebut dari dalam. Di raung janitor itulah biasanya Jade bersembunyi ketika merasa sedih atau merasa amat kesal, terkadang kau bisa menemukannya sedang mengguntingi ember atau benda-benda lain di dalam ruang janitor tersebut.

Ia berdiri membelakangi pintu kemudian mundur dan bersandar pada pintu, seakan dikunci saja tak akan cukup untuk membuat orang tak bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja."

Di titik itu, Jade merasa mendadak ingin menangis, namun ia benci menangis maka ia tidak melakukannya. Jade tak senang dipandang sebagai gadis yang lemah, bahkan oleh Beck sekali pun, satu-satunya orang yang akan dituruti olehnya perintahnya.

"Aku benci kamu, karena kamu punya segalanya," ia berucap secara sederhana, namun hal tersebut tak mencegah Tori untuk terbelalak.

"Mak—"

"Ya, kau punya segalanya!" ucap Jade dengan nada suara yang lebih tegas, ia berjalan ke arah Tori dan memojokannya. "Peran-peran utama di drama? Bahkan dengan berdiri saja kau mungkin dengan akan mudah mendapatkan peran utama! Semua orang peduli padamu, menyukaimu, mengagumimu, kau punya segalanya!"

Jade memandang Tori tepat di mata dengan tatapan khasnya.

"Aku? Aku harus bersusah payah hanya demi mendapatkan satu peran saja! Semua orang membenciku meski aku bersikap baik! Kau? Bahkan disaat kau mencium pacarku, mencium pacar Cat, semuanya tetap baik padamu!"

Tori hanya terpaku, tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa meski ia sangat ingin mengatakan setidaknya sepatah kata saja.

"Oh, itu belum cukup ya? Kau tahu tidak, dunia ini berputar hanya disekitarmu saja, sadar tidak?" Jade berucap lagi, dan Tori mendadak terasa tertusuk oleh beribu jarum. "Semuanya hanya tentangmu, Tori ingin itu Tori ingin ini, semuanya membantumu dan kau selalu ingin lebih, Sikowitz selalu mencarikanmu pekerjaan dan ketika kau mendapatkannya kau justru mengeluh soal pekerjaan itu, kau tahu tidak ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu untuk muridnya yang lain?"

Bukan, bukan ribuan jarum yang menusuknya, lebih tepatnya jutaan.

Kini air mata muncul dari mata Jade. Tori tidak akan pernah menduga akan melihatnya menangis lagi semenjak saat ia putus dengan Beck. Jade mendadak merasa lega karena akhirnya mengatakan apa yang selalu ingin dikatakannya, dan bukan salahnya ia akhirnya mengatakan semua ini secara blak-blakan, salah Tori sendiri.

Pada akhirnya Tori tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Aku minta ma—"

"Tak perlu, tak perlu minta maaf, karena pasti aku yang salah kan sekarang?" ucap Jade sembari mengapus air mata yang menghancurkan maskaranya dengan lengan bajunya. "Kau beruntung bisa masuk ke sekolah ini semudah itu, aku perlu banyak usaha untuk masuk, aku bahkan sampai harus memohon ke orang tuaku agar diperbolehkan masuk ke sini dan mendaftar secara diam-diam, audisiku juga tidak mudah."

Jade berbalik memunggunginya dan menunduk, ia berjalan cepat kea rah pintu dan membukanya kemudian melenggang pergi dari ruangan janitor tersebut. Tori sempat menduga ia akan membanting pintunya, namun Jade sama sekali tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Ia masih berdiri mematung bersandar pada dinding ruangan yang dipenuhi alat kebersihan itu.

Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, atau apa perasaannya akan pengakuan Jade.

.

.

**End.**


End file.
